Sociopath
by TheMonarchyOfRoses
Summary: Law's life has been so full of horrific tragedies, he became misanthropic. He soon comes across an enemy with atrocities under her belt that he deemed so evil, he took her unholy punishment into his own sadistic hands. What could be the only cease of her torture? His only humane soft spot; children. More specifically, his own child.


Labeling him as evil would be a stretch, but coloring him kind would be preposterous. He wasn't a blindly malicious creature, yet apathy wrecked his heart. Law wasn't born into this borderline sociopathy; years of warped mistreatment from those appointed to protect him, coupled with devastating losses wore on his psyche. The rancid souls he encountered throughout his relatively young lifespan dwindled his over all faith in humanity. He wasn't going to be the one to cleanse the world, but he wouldn't mind a front row seat, or to even help in his own jurisdiction of personal gain.

The only humans he ever felt compassion or sympathy for were children. Athough there were exceptions, as there were with everything, he felt that generally children were innocent and deserved the best of the world. A little known fact was that of the one hundred hearts he used as his admission to become a member of the shichibukai, more than half belonged to those who were confirmed child predators, whether it be selling them into prostitution, slavery, to their own hunger, or any combination of the horrors. He felt a surge of authority and righteousness as he exterminated the vermin. Caesar Clown's experimentation on children struck a nerve in Law, who wished nothing more to destroy his heart when it was in his possession, the mission being the only thing grounding his well internalized fury. People like that convinced Law that he was nothing more than an audience member to the most macabre freak show in existence: Earth.

Despite his overall hatred and distrust for demented humanity, he still had a crevice in his heart where he had genuine concern for people; his crew was his first priority, always. Beyond his responsibility as captain, he would be more than ready to exchange his life for theirs, under any circumstance. This eventually extended to his alliance with the Straw Hats, an unlikely but strong union. He also had a flare for women. Not too often, as he believed all pleasures in life were only pleasurable in rarity and moderation. On nights when his crew would go to the town's bar and enjoy a bacchanalian splurge, he'd only accompany them once in a while. He would only drink enough for a light buzz, as he did not like the feeling of not being in complete control of himself and immediate surroundings.

This night was the blue moon of his appearance with his crew. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo partook in particularly obnoxious drinking activities, such as a make shift beer pong game with other participants at the bar table, to loudly recounting funny stories of their travels on the seas. Law remained quiet and thoughtful in a booth as he watched his bubbly crew enjoy themselves. His eyes wandered around the room until they fell upon a petite maiden he found attractive, at a table to his left. Her eyes eventually found his; he flashed a devilish, handsome smirk, earning a giggle and smile. The first few minutes of their interaction had been a mere game of eye-tag, until she initiated the first move by ordering two shots and sitting opposite of him in the booth.

There hadn't been much intelligible conversation between them, but Law was quite used to this, and therefore never expected it to come from young women in bars. He had no intention of connecting with her on a mental or emotional level, just feeding his arousal from the lack of sexual intimacy of late. She was nothing more to him than another nameless one night stand. And if she had any common sense, she would know that if they should leave together, it would be nothing more than that, seeing as bars weren't the ideal setting of romance.

As the other patrons began vacating the premises, Law and the lady figured it time to leave as well. Their exchange was blunt and direct; a night of sex and dispatch. They walked out of the bar and made way for his submarine. She had recognized him as a pirate from all of the wanted fliers that clothed the naked walls of buildings, though he was untouchable, between being an "ally" of the government, to his frightening disposition and history all together. This didn't make him any less attractive, as the lady had confirmed. It was the wee hours of the night, the main evidence being the day's newspapers were already getting ready for purchase and circulation. He tossed a coin the vendor's way, much more than the cost of the paper, and took one for himself so he could have reading material for that morning later. Soon enough, they were in his room, and they partook in the primal instinct.

He wasn't a cuddly or compassionate man after sex, leading to her disappointment. He actually had a strict rule of dispassion for those who weren't significant in his life, as that harsh reality made his easier. She arose from the mattress to shower his smell and combined sweat off of her. While she was gone, he took this opportunity to read the newspaper, headlined with "Ringleader in Infamous Child Prostitution Cartel Finally Identified". Although it greatly disgusted him, he continued to read. From what the paper offered, it had been that human trafficking system that had been circulating kids around the world for sex that had been running for almost three years.

When they finally revealed the name, they had placed a picture of the criminal, and it appeared to be no other than the lady in his shower. The list of crimes included child trafficking, soliciting underage prostitution, and even murder of unwilling children. The ages ranged from five to fifteen. The most common practice was to have them in bulk and cheap, attracting a mass of business. The evidence had been indefinite until there had been a fourteen year old who miraculously escaped and gave physical evidence of the abuse, including a file of one of the transactions with her fingerprints, along with the boy's physical abuse easily found. Law knew exactly what he was to do. He patiently waited for her shower to finish. She came out of his bathroom, clothed and hair wet. She gave a snide smirk to him as she went for the door.

"Excuse me, miss."

She turned on her heel, still smirking to the man. He hated to admit that he was fooled by her beautiful appearance and seemingly inexperienced face.

"I'd like to know your name, if you're willing to disclose."

"It's Libera."

He knew she was lying, as the article named her "Sanctus", which was Latin for "holy", a fact that troubled Law with a terrible irony. He stood before her; his menacing, plain face was beginning to haunt her, though she could not take it too seriously when he stood naked. He slipped on his night shorts from the headboard and walked to her, taking her hand.

"I'd like to direct you to the kitchen. It would be a burden on my conscience to allow you to leave without the full treatment."

She wasn't one to pass an offer for free food, so with temerity, she followed him. The lunar glow seeping in from the windows served as their only light source, which was waning. The submarine had been descending, but she hadn't really noticed. In a few minutes they were heading into a room she assumed to be the kitchen. He courteously allowed her to go first. The doorway was too dark for her to see, so she took baby steps inside, an inexplicable fear manifesting inside of her. Law turned on the light switch from behind her, revealing it not to be the kitchen, but his laboratory. She took notice of the table with restraints laying in the middle of the room. Her eyes darted around to find many tools, books, microscopes, and lastly, numerous jars of preserved dismembered body parts, all ranging from human hands to pig fetuses. Her scream echoed off from the steel walls that surrounded them.

Law inexorably silenced her with his strong hand clamping on her throat. He pushed her in that fashion onto the table, letting her head band loudly on the hard surface. That subdued her long enough to restrain her left hand. Despite her futile thrashing, he easily managed her other hand, then feet. She continued screaming, so he callously shoved used bandaging from the garbage into her mouth. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo's attention was already evidently acquired since they appeared in the doorway. Law turned his head to the trio.

"Leave." He commanded darkly.

They didn't need any further convincing. The men knew two things for certain; one, she was going to be his latest experiment, and two, it must be for good reason, as he never did his torturous experimentation without rationalized consideration. He put on his lab jacket that hung next to the door, then slipped on his latex gloves, and mask, draping around his neck, mostly for show.

Law averted his attention to his latest object of hate. Whenever he punished anybody, he always tried to make it so that it mirrored their own sins. His plans for her hadn't evolved too much past the restraining, so he had to be creative. He slowly walked over to Sanctus, each footstep melodramatically loud. She flinched at every step.

"Should you scream after the gag is removed, you will receive an excruciating death. Should you comply with me, I'll try to tap into my credence."

She was too frightened to scream, anyway. The soiled bandages were removed from her mouth, leaving an unpleasant taste. She looked into the indifferent eyes of her recent lover, seeing nothing but unadulterated malice.

"Y-you lied t-to me..." She lightly cried out.

"As you did to me. You're only reaping what you've sown in this circumstance."

"Please don't rape me."

"I fear that your pink sea shall not be parted for quite some time, Sanctus."

Her face fell to a new dimension of terror as she heard her birth name. She wanted to ask how he knew of such a truth, but he seemed distracted, digging around in a large duffle bag on his desk due south of her. She couldn't see what he was pulling out, but she heard him set some tools down onto a tray on his desk. He closed his bag and walked back to her. He impassively removed her clothing, reviving her fears of violation. He would never again look at her in a passionate way, it was too impossible for him knowing what he did.

"I am a man of many qualifications, Sanctus. I have had success in cardiovascular, neurological, obstetrician, optical, dermatological, skeletal, and muscular surgery. I am well versed in pharmacology as well. But that does not mean that my mind is at its capacity quite yet, no."

He walked behind her and came back with an intention of placing her under intravenous therapy, bags filled with anticoagulants. Still strictly following his professional procedures, he sanitized the local area before putting the needle in her vein. He used this time to take the rest of her vitals, something he should have done first, in hindsight.

"I-is this gonna knock me out?" She quivered.

"Not quite. This will thin your blood; we don't need you bleeding out."

He appeared to have what looked like pliers. He snipped them a few times to ensure they worked efficiently. She started thrashing about again, nearly knocking out her I.V. Law rested his hand on her shoulder, gently shushing her as he stroked her side in a platonic manner. He assured her that the less he struggled, the faster and easier the whole ordeal would pass by.

"There wasn't an accurate count of the total amount of children you distributed, but you've been confirmed to have murdered at least twenty of them. I wonder where you have the time to do so, when I can barely get any reading done anymore."

He placed the pliers to her pinkie finger before he scourged her fingernail, earning a nasty cry. One by one, he managed all of her nails, all for the memory of each child murdered. He didn't bother to gag her again, for he enjoyed the tormented screams of the demon.

"Don't fret about them, dear. It's not like you're going to be walking any time soon."

Ignoring her pleas for forgiveness and release, he went on to his next experiment. He figured that he'd need more restraints to successfully pull his next procedure off, so he placed additional straps to her thighs, arms, and chest, covering her breasts. The sadist cleaned her abdomen before grabbing his scalpel from his desk. Before his incision started, he realized that she could possibly pass out from shock. To prevent this, he added a stimulant to her I.V. He left for a few minutes to let it kick in.

The submarine was deep in the ocean at this point. The captain and doctor went into his bedroom and sat on his bed, contemplating. He was well aware of his crew that stood in the hallway a minute after he got there, their eyes full of quizzical worry. Obviously none was for the girl, for they worried about what could have set him off so in the first place. They knew better than to ask him, but curiosity was evident on their faces. Law looked to the bewildered crew. He sighed, feeling bad that he was potentially depriving them of a good night's sleep by implementing the torture.

"How long will she last?"

"As long as I deem this one necessary."

Law handed Shachi the newspaper as he walked out of his room, destination being his lab. As they read the headline, their mutual justification grew. However, they didn't enjoy the sadism to the extent Law did, if at all. They had wished to dock at the island they had just vacated, but it would look to suspicious to come back in such a manner. They had decided to drown it out with music, all in the same bedroom. On nights like these, they found sleep easier to come by when they were together.

Law was back into the laboratory, where his patient was fully stimulated. He put the mask over his mouth as he made for his scalpel once more, and began slicing into her abdomen. Her screaming hit a new level of decibels and agony, much to his pleasure. He managed to peel back her skin in four directions, making a square shape. He was able to make view of many organs, her large intestine being the focal point. He sliced at the beginning, clamping the internal section. He slowly began to pull out her intestine, letting what was out fall onto her body. Little by little he released the organ until he had his arm's length. He sliced off the section, leaving it on her body still. To make her intestine intact once more, he had to mend them together. He grabbed the newest tool he had gotten himself for his last birthday- a hand held torch specifically for cauterization. He had to use the clamps to hold the smaller section of large intestine upright as he aligned the rest. He then used the torch to seal it back together. It wasn't the first time he had done a partial disembowelment, but he had never cauterized the wound. So long as she wasn't dying from shock, he didn't see any foreseeable consequences. He placed the section of intestine into a bin that laid on the counter behind him. He proceeded to stitch her abdomen together again.

She was too tired to scream from the lack of anesthetics applied at that point. Law had wished to continue his festive activities, but he knew that if he continued all at once, she'd die before he'd get to implement everything he wanted to. He removed his jacket, gloves, and mask, discarding the latter two into the garbage. He turned to her as he stood in the doorway.

"Conventionally, I'd recommend that my patient go without eating before invasive surgery, but I've never seen the inverse before. Goodnight."

He left the room, figuring she'd passed out by then.

Over the next few weeks, he had a schedule in place: she'd be starved for three days at a time, and would only receive water every other day, just for the sake of keeping her alive. He'd transact the heavy tortures every other day, and filled the other days with (comparatively) minute pains. The crew hadn't mentioned anything about her since the first night, but they still heard her cries resonate throughout the ship, feeling little sympathy for her.

For the heavy trauma, she had been handling herself fairly well. Once a week, he'd run a full check up on her, taking in weight, vitals, testing for any illnesses, and keeping track of her menstruation. He had feared that she had caught an infection when she began to vomit on a regular basis. He also noticed that she had begun to suffer from amenorrhea. He took a sample of her blood to run more tests on her. The results came back, ruling out sickness, much to his surprise. To his even greater bewilderment was the discovery of her pregnancy.

She felt more or less indifferent to the news. Though it caused him great scorn, he himself could not force the suffering of a child, let alone one that was unborn. Until the paternity was established, he decided that he would discontinue his experiments with her. Her nails had grown back during the weeks spent down in the room. For the first time since she was trapped down, he had let the restraints off of her, revealing bad chaffing. As he helped her sit up, he noticed many sores coating her back. She was skinnier everywhere in her body. Her eyes were glossy and sunken in, with bags that could compete with Law's. Her skin was deeply jaundiced. She breathed as she looked dead.

The next week was spent on actually making more ideal conditions for her, truly tearing every fiber of his being. He made it very clear that he was only giving her leniency due to her pregnancy, as well as the fact that he would terminate her if the child was not his. She was given an actual bed placed in the laboratory. She was now to be provided with three healthy meals a day with unlimited water. But that's where the courtesy ended; she was still confined to the room, and had to hear handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. Law wasn't afraid of an attack, for he could easily disarm and subdue her due to his battle tested life as a pirate.

After a week of improved living conditions, he figured it time to give the first prenatal check up. He began with taking her weight and blood pressure, then measured her abdomen. He then decided it time to give the first ultrasound to find an estimate on the age of the baby, as well as see the position. He laid her down on the metal table she had grown to resent. He was grateful for his additional qualifications as on obstetrician at the moment. He squirted a blue jelly onto her scarred stomach and rubbed it over for a second. He gently ran the transducer over her stomach until an image appeared onto the screen. Undoubtedly, residing within her womb, was a baby.

She hadn't bothered to look at the screen during the process. He estimated that the baby was eleven weeks old, which seemed consistent with the time frame of their intercourse. He shut the machine off, wheeled it back to the wall, then cleaned off the jelly from her abdomen. He sat her up right as he prepared her for a small extraction of her blood.

"What do you need it for?" She sneered, sick of needles.

"This will be a noninvasive method of establishing the paternity of the child, rather than amniocentesis or chorionic villus sampling. It will also determine if the child will have any chromosomal disorders, such as Turner's or Down Syndrome, as well as the gender. Your blood carries the DNA of your child."

"Just kill it now!" She bitterly spat.

"That I am saving for you."

He took the blood he needed from her and began to work on its properties. The whole procedure would span over a week, so they would all have to wait for the report. After he confined her to the bed for her night schedule of sleep, he decided to walk on the deck and embrace the lunar light as his substitute for vitamin D. His loyal companion, Bepo, had already been there, admiring the stars. Law had not spent significant time with his crew the last few weeks, and for that he felt guilty. Although he had to take special care of Sanctus in her condition for the time being, he made a promise to Bepo that he would resume his captain duties. After a nice star gazing session, he commanded Bepo to follow him into the submarine, calling for Shachi and Penguin to join them. They all met in the kitchen.

"I do wish to sincerely apologize for my excessive absence as of late. It was inexcusable and will not happen again for my own selfish agenda. That being said, I would also like to apologize for making you hear the activities I've been pursuing. I know it's not easy to sleep with the screaming."

His loyal crew immediately forgave him, having not been too upset in the first place, and overwhelmed with relief that they had their captain back. The bacchanalian pirates had suggested a night out in the town to celebrate, but he had to respectfully decline. They shrugged it off and let him be, docking on an island about an hour later. With that, Law receded into his bedroom and had a long deserved sleep.

When the end of the week rolled by, the test results were finally conclusive. What Law had discovered what that the baby had no detectable chromosomal disorders, the child was in fact his, and that it was going to be a little girl.

With that discovery, he had no other choice in his moral obligation but to let her live until the baby was born. She was still to be confined to her room and allowed the healthier feeding schedule, specifically designed for a pregnant woman. He also started her on a prenatal vitamin regiment to ensure the child's health. Sanctus was devastated that the psycho had fathered her baby after all, praying for a miscarriage. Law had predicted that she would want to terminate her baby, for she had no qualms about murdering already born children, so he made it so she could not cause any harm to his child. He would have to take her on monitored walks around the room to ensure that she did not produce any more bed sores.

Hours after the blood test results revealed the news to Law, he knew that he had no other choice but to come clean with what he knew with the rest of his crew. They had been preoccupied stuffing their faces to satiate their gluttonous tendencies. He sat down at the table with them, taking a bit of food for himself, for he did not eat yet that whole day. He figured it best to wait until their stomachs were full until he relayed the news. When they were content with their stomachs, he knocked on the table a few times to avert their attention to him.

"I have some news that pertains to our guest down in the laboratory. My initial plans were to use her as my guinea pig until she succumbed to, but those plans are halted as of now. As a result of the first night we met, she is now pregnant with my child."

Nobody at the table, even Law himself, could fully process what he had just said. They had immediately bombarded him with the most cliché questions, such as "How could you let that happen?", "Are you going to keep it?", "Why the hell are you?!". He frankly explained that the child was completely innocent in this whole circumstance, and that the mother would have absolutely no involvement in the parental process.

"But what makes you think you're ready?" Penguin inquired.

"Yeah, he's right. You're a Goddamn pirate, cruising in a sea where we could get attacked at any time, by anyone. What if you need to be doing something and nobody can watch the kid? Don't you know how much work they are? Babies aren't for the pirate lifestyle. It just doesn't work." Shachi reasoned as Bepo apologized for the whole situation.

Law merely chuckled at the worried claims of his crew.

"You all know better than anybody that I wouldn't get myself into what I couldn't handle."

Bepo meekly asked, "Do you know what you're having?"

Law smiled. "It's a girl."

They had all begun to awe at the thought. Although the men weren't exactly excited over the prospect of a consistently crying baby, they began to warm up to the idea as time passed by, eventually becoming a little excited. They realized the potential risk of thrusting a child into the world of pirates, but knew wholeheartedly that they, and especially Law, would sooner die that allow another to ever harm the girl.

Sanctus was never more ready for death. The physical torture that bastard put her through ruined her enough, but the mental was starting to really take its toll on her now. Day in, day out, all she did was sit on the bed, eat her three squares, walk around a bit, then went to bed. She had no books, newspapers, or magazines to read. No people to talk to. She was certain her underground empire had either been taken over or collapsed by now. She only had her intuition to tell her. The only calender she had to keep track of time was her expanding abdomen. Every two weeks, Law would look at the new sonogram to make sure the fetal development went along smoothly. In all honesty, he was shocked that she was able to even conceive under such trauma.

Law knew all to well that to uphold your greatest codes of morality, you sometimes had to let the lesser forms granulate. The whole situation had never been his picture of starting a family; nor had his young age. Preferably, he wanted to wait until he found the One Piece, or he retired from being a pirate as a whole. He also wanted to carefully select the mother, her being a lady he could be proud to court. He could only imagine the execution of Sanctus, every day mounting to his desire to. She did not deserve to have children in his eyes, and the fact that he gave her leniency was a bit uncharacteristic of him, this idiosyncrasy completely attributed to his child. He found himself baffled every time he attempted to fathom his impending fatherhood. He wasn't sure if he would be able to be the affectionate father a daughter deserved, but at the bare minimum, she would never have to need or want. He also found that the challenge was exemplified with the presence of a daughter rather than a son.

The months were slowly but surely dragging on, and before he knew it, the eighth month was upon them. Her check ups always brought back pleasant results, much to Law's relief. Sanctus was left alone to whether morning sickness emptied into a bucket, only to be cleaned out when it was about to overflow. Mood swings were in confinement, only ever augmented in her predicament. She also faced unfulfilled cravings and gestational depression. Law never heeded much attention to the psyche's condition during his experiments, but was growing to appreciate it with it being his only option in her condition. Every day, he'd condescend to her, break her spirit, tear her heart. Whenever she tried to get snippy or cocky with him, he'd pull out the jar with her dismembered intestine and jostle it in front of her face until she began to weep once more. One particular night when she tried to escape, he forced her to eat all of the nails he scourged from her digits, and even went as far as to force her to eat all of the vomit produced from the incident.

Law sat in his dark, chamber room. He rested his upper torso on the crib he had recently purchase from the latest island as he sat on the edge of his bed. It was a simple mahogany fixture, with plain bedding and blankets. He had also stocked up on formula, diapers, wipes, outfits, and even a little butterscotch teddy bear he found cute. He had the typical expectant parental angst build up inside of him. What he found most worrying was the fact that one day, the girl may ask why she had an absentee mother. Parental references were impossible to avoid, come in the form of stories and real life examples. He wanted to keep her existence a secret for as long as possible, but he couldn't deprive her of real world experience, either. He sighed as he picked up the bear, studying its face.

The silence that kept him favorable company was damaged by the scream of Sanctus in the laboratory. He wasn't happy with having to attend to her needs, but nonetheless did. She had been complaining about sharp pains in her abdominal area, of which started many hours ago, and recently intensified in strength and timing. The wetness on the sheets around her legs told him the obvious. He had to hook her up to the heart monitor to make sure conditions were well. He prepped her for the final ultrasound, monitoring the baby's heartbeat and position. It seemed to be coming earlier than anticipated, but all vitals and visuals deemed the child healthy enough for delivery. He found her to already be six centimeters dilated; she must have grown a tolerance for pain if she'd been in labor for so long. She made no mention to any discomfort during her meals, so he was blissfully unaware. Another wave of pain wracked her body.

"Can you please give me something? I can't take anything anymore." She pleaded.

"I'm sure numerous children uttered the latter statement in a futile attempt for your mercy."

He informed her that he'd check on her periodically in fifteen minutes at a time, during which he had changed into scrubs. It was only three hours in that she was fully dilated and ready for pushing. During said time, Law had informed his loyal crew of the impending birth of his daughter, of which caused great excitement in the men. He cordially invited them to witness the ordeal so long as they promised to not be cumbersome in any form. They felt beyond unnerved in his laboratory, between her agonized screams, his choice of appendage décor, or the photographs of his experiments on her that hung on a line over their heads. They had seen her evisceration, scourging of nails, bone switching, molar removal, flogging, just to name a few. Shachi particularly hated Sanctus the most out of the trio that watched the miracle, also having a soft spot for children. Bepo and Penguin were disturbed by how... regular she looked for a child prostitution ringleader. They had since heard from paper sources that their headquarters had been infiltrated and shut down, rendering the business out.

Law hadn't been holding her hand, encouraging her strength, or being any support other than instructing her when to push. She countered that it shouldn't hurt as much and pleaded for a cesarean section, but Law said that it was not necessary. In the mean time, he asked one of his crew mates to prepare a bottle of formula since he expected the birth any second. He was able to see the head start to push past the cervix, indicating she was even closer.

"Dear God, it's tearing me apart!" She agonizingly lamented.

"We can only hope so." Law jeered.

In a matter of five minutes, she was at the final push. Her endurance and pain was impossible to ignore. She pleaded that she was not ready to eject life out of her, but the baby, and Law, felt otherwise, as it finally crowned. After a minute, it finished its external rotation, and Law had suctioned out the mouth and nose. The babe then came out of the mother, into Law's expectant arms, immediately swaddled into a towel for warmth. Penguin had taken the liberty of handing him the clamps and scissors, which Law used to cut the umbilical cord, separating mother and child forever.

As Law was busy giving his new daughter an Apgar assessment, the three inexperienced men could not help but notice the significant blood loss Sanctus was experiencing in between her legs.

"Let... me see my baby, please." She asked weakly, barely above a whisper.

"You do not deserve to be a mother." Law said, making sure to have her not see the infant as he examined her. It was by the time the baby had been wrapped and cleaned that he heard the heart monitor skewer and looked at her. Her hand reached for the baby she so desperately wanted to see, or so it seemed. Moments later, Sanctus was dead, leaving with not a scream, not a yell, but a whimper.

Law shut off the monitor as the sound of a flat line grew annoying. Bepo came back into the laboratory with a bottle of freshly made formula. He gratefully took the bottle from his friend and walked to the incubator where his daughter laid. He gently scooped the quiet babe into his arms, his first time holding her as a parent, not a doctor. He observed her raw, red face, scrunched up while it met with the world outside of the womb. Logically, he knew that it newborns were borderline indistinguishable, but he could not help but notice how beautiful she was to him. As she began to cry again, he gently cooed her and fed her the bottle. He also knew that the best thing for a newborn was genuine breast milk, but he could not allow the baby to bond with a mother he planned to kill. He looked at the corpse of one of the most vile humans to have ever existed in his book, then at his seraphic newborn, wondering how such an innocent miracle have been the product of her and him.

"Looks like you did my job for me. Daddy's proud, sweet heart." He smiled at his little girl.

The crew admired the baby being held in Law's arms. They proceeded to make ridiculous sounds and faces to try and incite laughter, to no avail. She finally opened her eyes, her first sight being her father.

"Shachi, Penguin, please do escort Sanctus out of this room." The two nodded as they took the feet and upper torso, walking up to dispose the body into the ocean. She was consumed by marine life nearly instantaneously, leaving little traces of life, other than shards of a hospital gown.

The baby slept peacefully as Law held her in his bedroom that night. He had gentle lights illuminate the windows of the submarine, enjoying the scenery of aquatic life that passed. His little girl awoke with a subtle moan, to which he responded by gently rocking her. He smiled at his baby, never expecting this feeling of completeness. Her head slightly turned to a window, so he carefully turned her around so she could see. A few fish swam by, along with lose plants that arose from the deep. It wasn't long until they both saw the severed head of Sanctus, face half eaten, left eye gone. She bobbed around a bit before a fish took a chunk out of her face, causing it to leave the line of sight.

"Did you see that, honey? That was mommy." Law cooed.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

He hadn't thought of a name yet. But whatever it would turn out to be, she was not to be held holy.


End file.
